el inicio de la eternidad
by ary cullen de pattinson
Summary: Ella dormía delicadamente sobre mi pecho, sentía que era un montruo por permitir que esto hubiera pasado su cuerpo estaba maracado por moretones a causa de mi culpa, de mi maldita culpa...amanecer version edward! entren i lean


La noche anterior Emmet y jasper habían organizado una "despedida de soltero" lo cual no me gusto ya que tuve que dejar a bella seguiamos en el bosque no encontraba nada que me gustara no había pumas

-hey tranquilo hermano-dijo Jasper, lo fulmine con la mirada

-dentro de unas horas seras todo un señor-dijo Emmet

-si-acepte

-jaja me imagino a mi hermanita quitandote el anillo de castidad jaja-emmet estallo en carcajadas, me puse tenso, siempre había temido ese momento, pensar en poderle hacer daño a mi bella por mi fuerza sobrenatural me hacia dolor con tan solo pensarlo, podría perder el control ya que su cuerpo y su olor me enloquecían y podría hasta...matarla, me estremecí

-edward tranquilo confia en ti-me dijo Jazz y me tranquilizo con su Don, olí un puma a lo lejos y me necesitaba distraer asi que corrí a buscarlo seguí su olor unos kilometros lejos de mis hermanos hasta que lo encontre, mi cuerpo se posisiono para atacar y salte al puma trato de safarse de mi con sus garras pero no lo deje busque su cuello donde corría mas calida su sangre y lo desgarre bebí de el hasta dejarlo seco me limpie un poco la boca al separarme y lo deje en el suelo, no había hecho ningun rasguño a mi ropa lo que me alegraba, estuvimos unas horas casando hasta que decidimos irnos nos subimos al Jeep de emmet el manejo

-Ok en unas cuantas horas mi hermano sera un hombre casado-dijo emmet y actuo como si llorara, puse los ojos en blanco

-claro emmet mas de 100 años sin casarse?-le dije se río

-jaja quien sabe como bella logro que prometieras entregarle tu "tesorito"-dijo riendo, aprete los dientes

-callate idiota, sabes cuanto me preocupa que bella salga lastimada y tu con tus tonterias-le dije con la mandibula apretada

-Ok OK mejor me callo-susurro llegamos a la casa bajamos y entramos-alice exagero-dijo Emmet vi todo el adornado había rosas por donde quiera olía extraño todo era blanco mi piano estaba a lado de las escaleras y el salón donde iba a ser la misa había varias sillas con un moño blanco

-alice-susurramoslos tres al mismo tiempo

-Hola amor-dijo Rose a ver a Emmet y le dio un fugaz beso, traía una bata dorada

-hola mi rose-la saludo em

-bueno voy a ver en que puedo ayudar a Alice, este chicos les habla esme-nos anuncío y salío disparada escaleras arriba

-ya regresaron-escuche a rose anunciando arriba

-¡mantenlos fuera de aqui!-grito Alice suspire y salimos a buscar a Emmet estaba en el jardin

-Hola hijos este podrían llevar el pastel que se encuentra en el comedor a la mesa del salon?-pidio mientras nos daba un beso a cada quien en la mejilla

-claro esme

Entramos a la casa emmet pudo solo, subí a mi cuarto en la cama estaba el traje de etiqueta negro, roce el saco con la yema de mis dedos, era seda suspire ya queria casarme con el amor de mi vida, quería ir abuscarla, abrazarla, besarle sentir su calor pero sabía que alice no me iba a dejar verla, me metí a bañar y me puse el traje me acomode la corbata y peine mi cabello, mire el reloj de mesita faltaba menos de 1 hora para que bella fuera señora de cullen me quede sentado en mi cama, no sabía como iba a cumplir mi promesa, estaba nervioso,ella era un cristal para mis manos y no quería lastimarla no era que no la deseara era que tenía miedo a que saliera herida por mi culpa por ser un monstruo, alguien toco mi puerta y supe que era carlisle ya que leí sus pensamientos

-adelante-susurre, abrio la puerta entro y cerro

-debes estar nervioso por lo de la promesa-comento

-demasiado, si la lastimo? y si la...mato?-susurre me estremecí Carlisle puso su mano sobre mi hombro

-no pasara confio en ti tengo fe en que no la lastimaras, es arriesgado pero como la amas no pasara-dijo y me dio un apreton-ahora hay que bajar estan llegando los invitados-salimos de mi cuarto y bajamos charlie ya estaba ahí y tambien renné les sonreí renné se acerco y me abrazo

-espero que cuides a mi hija-susurro en mi oido

-la cuidare como a mi propia vida-le conteste, charlie me dio un leve apreton de mano

-no hagas sufrir a bella-pidio, leí sus pensamientos, me estremecí al ver la imagen de bella los meses que la deje

-nunca mas charlie cuidare a tu hija y sera feliz-le conteste

-eso espero edward-dijo, esperamos llego el señor weber, los padres de bella subieron rose se posisiono en el piano y empezoa tocar espere, la madre de bella bajo queria llorar sonreí, escuche los pasos de alice

-_no dejes que me caiga-_escuche a bella me reí, alcance a ver a alice con sus pasos de bailarina me sonrío, en las escaleras estaba bella la mire como si nunca la hubiera visto, el vestido se ceñia a su cuerpo, no estaba muy maquillada, su cabello estaba peinado en trenzas, me busco con la mirada al verme suspiro sus mejillas levemente se sonrojaron, no podía creerlo ella era mía solamente mía, avanzaron con paso lento al compas de la musica, llegaron estire la mano y charlie a la manera antigua puso su mano sobre la mía al sentir mi fría mano sonrío y yo le devolvi la misa pasó pero solo que le pedimos al señor weber que hiciera un cambio en vez de hasta que la muerte nos separe dijera tanto como duren nuestras vidas, me sentía feliz bella había decidido casarse conmigo y ahora estabamos aqui parados juntando nuestras vidas

-si acepto-susurro bella ya que estaba llorando al escuchar esas palabras decir de mi boca sentí mi corazon vivo por un segundo

-si acepto-jure con palabras victoriosas el señor weber nos declaro marido y mujer, Bella era mía y nadie me la iba aquitar los meses que la deje me parecieron en estos momentos una grandisima estupidez porque la amaba, incline mi cabeza y ella se paro de puntitas sus labios se aplastaron a los míos enviando una corriente electrica por toda mi cuerpo, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello acercandome la bese con ternura y con adoración tuve que terminar el beso ya que se colgo de mí pequeñas risitas se escucharon pero la verdad no me importada, le sonrié divertidamente...

Los abrazos empezaron la madre de bella lloraba, sabía que bella deseaba que jacob estuviera con ella ya que seth la abrazo y ella le respondio con un gran abrazo


End file.
